This invention relates to a child resistant closure cap for selectively gaining access to a container or a can and more particularly to a child resistant overcap for a necked can of container configuration.
As one can ascertain, it is a well known problem that serious health damage can occur to young children who have a tendency to play with various containers found in the typical household.
As is acknowledged, such containers by of example may contain pharmaceutical preparations and in the case of aerosol containers may dispense sprays of insecticides, paints and other chemicals which can severely injure the child. The problem is serious and has been recognized in legislation (The Poison Prevention Packaging Act). This Act was enacted in 1970. The Act recognizes that there is a direct need to protect young children from such injuries and to therefore place a duty the upon a manufacturer of noxious substances to include in the design of a container a child resistant or child proof closure.
As indicated, the prior art is aware of such problems and reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,576 issued on Feb. 16, 1982 and entitled CHILD RESISTANT CLOSURE CAP APPARATUS EMPLOYING FULCRUM ACTION by Joseph E. Murphy et al and assigned to the assignee herein, namely, Gilbert plastics, Inc. of New Brunswick, N.J. In that patent, there is a relatively detailed description of prior art safety caps which are essentially child proof and which consist of various locking mechanisms to prevent the inadvertent opening of containers by a child.
As indicated, it is clear that the prior art devices are quite diverse and operate on various principals such as selective rotation and alignment or the exertion of predetermined forces at particular points. It is further clear that certain of the devices of the prior art, especially those relating to aerosol containers, are extremely complicated and difficult to manufacture due to their composite structure such as containing inner and outer shell mechanisms. Recently, there is available a series of cans or containers which are necked devices and as such include a peripheral ridge or recess which is positioned below a top spout portion. These cans typically are fabricated from aluminum and are adapted to contain pharmaceuticals, insecticides and various other deleterious substances. Hence, in view of such cans it also desirable to provide a child resistant closure cap for the containers as well.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved child resistant closure cap which cap is economical to manufacture and which is adapted to be used with necked cans or containers. The cap to be described is particularly adaptable to be emplaced and employed with these containers although other containers such as bottles and so on can also be used with the closure structure.